Digital TV program services increase, for example, Broadcast TV (BTV), Audio TV (ATV), Near Video On Demand (NVOD). A user can search for and view an interested program by browsing guiding contents in an Electronic Program Guide (EPG), the user can also subscribe to a program that is not played currently, and before the program starts, the user is automatically reminded of watching the program.
Though being reminded, the user misses a program at times for various reasons when the user is watching TV programs. Especially, when watching series in a channel, it is more easily for the user to miss one or several episodes. The programs may be re-played in the channel or be played in other channels. The user can browse an EPG of each channel provided in a digital TV system, and searches for and watches a favored program. If playing time of the favored program does not reach, the user can subscribe to the program, and when playing time of the favored program is reached, the system will automatically remind the user of watching the program. However, by using this method, the user only can make up for watching the program by remembering the playing time of the program or after searching in a large amount of EPG guiding information, thus a large amount of time and energy are wasted.